Forum:Fleur la Croix
Full Name: 'Fleur Ambrosine la Croix' Age: '16' ' ' Gender/Sex: 'Female' Relationship Status: Single Parents/Guardian: Lisette and Marcus la Croix ''' '''Race/Ethnicity: French/American Appearence: Long, bright red hair, amber eyes, 5 feet, 7 inches Sexualality: Straight Native Laugauge: French Current Location: United States of America Personality/Traits: Fleur is a very bubbly, out-going, joking sort of person, though she can be quiet and serious around people she doesn't know well. She's hyper-active, random, and will space out at weird times because of her ADD. ''' '''Body Type: Green bean History: 'Her mother, Lisette, lived in France with her parents until she was about fifteen, then moved to the United States with them, as a chance for a better future, due to her father's lack of a good job. ' They lived in a small apartment (thank goodness she is an only child) and her mother got a job at a supermarket quite quickly, due to her knowledge of the English language. Lisette went to high school, like any other American child, and worked at a clothing store in the mall to help support her family. She lived there in peace for several years, but the problem of college money always hung over her family's heads. She struggled to scrape enough money to go to college, until finally, she had scraped together just enough without her parent going bankrupt, and she went to a few classes. Lisette met a young American-born man there, named Marcus la Croix. She was very happy to find someone who would be her friend, and quickly relationship grew out of their friendship. She larned he was actually French, like her, even though he had a French last name. He helped he with her studies, learning proper English -- which Lisette knew quite a bit of but never had the English language down pat -- whilst in return, she gave him medical advice -- for his ambition to become a doctor -- some faulty, some helpful. She often went to his house, and he to hers, whenever they did homework, and they both got ot know each other's families this way. Their good friendhip grew to romance, and they went on several dates together. Finally, when Lisette was about 22, just after she got into majorly studying to be a teacher, Marcus asked her to marry him, and she accepted. She was 23 by the time they were actually married, and Marcus was 24. Both of their parent were overjoyed, and they went studying, until Lisette became a teacher at 24, and Marcus continued studying to be a doctor. When Lisette was about 26, she announced she was pregnant, and gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom she christened Fleur Ambrosine la Croix, a French name. Marcus, who was by this time a junior doctor, was very pleased and agreed whole-heartedly with the name. As she grew into childhood, Fleur was always a little trouble-maker, and when she started going to school, she was diagnosed with ADD in fifth grade, due to her lack of attetion in class. She was just the average girl, ignored and bullied like the rest of them. Thankfully, she grew up knowing English, so she wasn't put in a special class, but her mother made sure she also knew French. Fleur's nother stopped working at the super-market, because her faher was now a prominent doctor, and they helped support Lisette's parents, who were sturggling to get by. In high school, everyone treated her about the same, ignoring her and acting like she didn't exsisted, so she had basically no friends. She found a cat in the nearby alley and named him Blue, and although he didn't let Fleur come near him, he always let her set out food for him. So she found both a friend and a pet. Signature: Category:Life Giving Category:Approved 09:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC)